The Feast of Lights
by Zierra
Summary: In the turmoil of the Seanchan invasion, Mat and Aludra share a little moment in Ebou Dar. Just a little bit romantic. My first WoT fic. Please review! One shot.


Disclaimer: Their all R. Jordans.

Set in Ebou Dar during the Seanchan invasion and Mat and Aludra share a little moment on the night of the Fest of the Lights. See if anyone can see the resemblance to New Years Eve, which also inspired this story… =o)

PLEASE READ! And yes, my first WoT fic!

********************************************************************************************

The Feast of Lights

When he had walked out into the night he hadn't begun to feel the cold until it was too late to turn back and get another coat, even though the one he wore was made of thick, dark wool, hidden in a closet where Tylin could not find it. Even his black cloak couldn't keep the chill out, and the lower hem that was dragging in the muddy snow had gotten brownish white from frost.

He stood trampling around on the corner of the castle wall, careful not to stand in the shadow. He'd had enough of Gholam surprising him. Besides, nothing could enjoy this cold, even the Shadow had to be reluctant to move around when your breath froze far down in your throat. He'd been standing at that same spot for a long time and he had almost forgotten what he was waiting for. If he had known he'd be standing there for so long he would have brought something, or someone, to occupy his mind. 

" Blood and ashes", he muttered when a particular strong chill caused him to almost fall over. He wrapped the - now hard from the cold - cloak a little tighter around him, feeling how his voice broke from disuse.

He began to wonder if she had forgotten that she was supposed to meet him. Or maybe she was at the Inn - the warm Inn with hot wine - waiting for him there, laughing at his stupidity. 

" Bloody Illuminator", he hissed, noticing that his lips had gone numb.

" Who are you talking too?" If her unmistakable Taraboner-accent hadn't revealed it was her, her long hair that hung over her shoulder was a sure sign. Few women own as long hair as she. Not to mention that of all the people that had passed him, only one out of ten had been a woman. 

" The only one interesting enough to listen to", he said and attempted a cocky smile, but he wasn't even sure his lips moved, his cheeks just as cold and numb. " You're late."

" Your accent is worse than usual", she teased. " What were you talking with yourself about?"

" You."

" I'm flattered!" she laughed, her breath like a cloud around her head. He noticed she was wearing a thick, fur brimmed cloak that seemed deliciously warm. It only made him more annoyed.

" I wouldn't be", he muttered and tried a frosty glare that probably didn't stand a chance against the weather tonight.

" How do you celebrate this night in your hometown?" she asked and breathed into her hands as she rubbed them together. He frowned at the question, she had never really been interested in his past before.  
" Usually we gather at the centre of the town, where we roast pigs and chickens, and then we all drink this great apple cider that Tam al'Thor makes exclusively for Firstday. And at midnight, we shoot some fireworks and sing some ridiculous songs and if there is anything anyone needs help with, those who can helps out. Rand's father and Perrin once stayed at our farm for almost a month due to a promise they made." He frowned deeper this time and tried to read her face. " Am I completely boring you?

" Of course not. Even though I travel a lot, a rarely get out of my own company, so I never see much. You call it Firstday? Here and in Tarabon as well, we call it the Feast of Lights. You will soon see why."  
She smiled secretively. " I have a surprise for you."  
" For me? Is it good or bad?"

At first she looked offended, but her features soon softened and she smiled sympathetically. " I suppose you have reasons to ask that. I hope you trust me when I say that it is a good surprise. At least I hope you will like it."

" I'm easily amused", he joked, edging closer to her, desperately trying to share her warmth.  
" Liar", she smiled, allowing him to stand almost on her toes.

They stood silent for a while, the cold penetrating deeper into his body for every minute that passed.

" Do I have to wait long for my surprise, or better yet, can I have it inside?"

" No, you do not have to wait much longer, and no, you cannot have it inside. Many people would be very displeased if I did that."

" It doesn't involve nudity then?" he asked with fake disappointment.

" Mat Cauthon, you should really learn some manners", she said, glaring at him although she could not disguised the amused smile even though she tried.

" Well, forgive me, but the immense bloody cold makes me slightly anxious, and not to mention cranky!"

She only looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he understood her perfectly.

" Yes, yes, I'll wait."

At least the woman had the decency not to look content!

Standing quiet made his clattering teeth rather obvious, so he decided to do some small talk while he waited.

" How are you doing, Aludra? Has the Seanchan been bothering you?"

She shook her head, looking down at his chest.

" No. Not since I stopped making fireworks, so they leave me be. But some of my friends was recently captured. It makes me wary of who I talk to, although no one has yet betrayed me."

" Good", he said, mind somewhere else. If the Seanchan still hunted for the Illuminators, maybe the harbours was less guarded and making escaping a tad less difficult. _Burn me_, he thought. _Who am I kidding? I couldn't take on a tenth of the Seanchan army, not even with the Band of the bloody Red Hand._

He was brought back to the present when Aludra stepped away from him. He realized she was crying and he instantly pulled her closer. No matter what they had gone through, or what she had - or had NOT told him - he still cared for her. Ebou Dar was a strange place to make friends nowadays.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
" Don't be silly", she said, pushing him off and straightening an already straightened dress. 

" Don't be concerned for my sake, when there's thousands of other things to worry about."

" I know I don't have to worry about you, you're a woman."

" Flatter won't make me tell you the Illuminators secrets, Mat." She quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen to remove the evidence, although the cold had left streaks on her cheeks.

With an indignant sigh, he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

" Then, what _can_ it make you do?"

She gave him a unreadable look, before reaching inside her cloak, pulling out a rolled up leather casing. He recognized it even before he felt the cylinder shaped tubes inside.

" Aludra… Why…? I thought you said I wasn't to be trusted with fireworks again."

" I have faith that you have matured", she said pointedly and he gave her a halfhearted glare. 

" These thinner ones", she began and her voice turned educational as she tapped one side of the casing. " are not really fireworks. They rise like pillars of flames, and is visible for many miles around. They might come in handy if you're one day in need of help, or maybe just want someone's attention. Though, their affect does not last long."

While squeezing the casing with red, frozen fingers that was barely movable, he nodded approvingly.

" And these smaller and thicker ones?"  
With a small laugh, Aludra pushed her long hair over her shoulder and in the soft streetlight, made by surrounding torches, he thought he hinted a blush.

" It's just something I made for fun. Maybe one day you want to know that someone is thinking of you, then you light these. Even if I cannot see them I thought of you when I made them, so…"

This time he definitely saw the blush and he smiled thankfully.

" Thank you, Aludra. I'll be careful with these."  
" I truly hope you mean that, because the ornaments you hold in you hands might be the last I will ever make."

He bent down and hugged her again, harder this time and she didn't pull away, her arms hesitantly reaching behind his neck.

" May the Light be merciful", he said in her hair which smelled of lavender and roses. With a surprised gasp, he playfully hit him in the back of his head. " Can we go inside now? I can't feel my feet."  
Shaking her head, she took his hand but he could barely feel it. " No, how many times do I have to tell you that you need to be _outside_ to get you surprise."  
" But I thought…" He glanced down at the casing in his hand and frowned in genuine confusion.

She only smiled and pulled him alongside the castle walls towards the city's centre.

" That was a gift. Now hurry, I don't want you to miss it."  
He picked up his pace, although it was a risky chance he took, with the ice covered ground and no feeling in his body. _You've trusted chance before, and usually it plays out the way you want it._

There was quite a crowd gathered when they arrived, breathless and with what felt like a lump of ice in their chests.

They stopped quite some way behind the people and Aludra had some excited glimmer in her eyes. If she had been younger, he wouldn't have been surprised to see her jump from excitement. 

" All of these people will see your surprise, but it's meant for you", she said, repeatedly glancing to the crowd. " As a thank you for all your help."  
" I've barely helped you with any…."  
She placed a finger on his lips, and he noticed that it trembled.

" You've helped me in more ways than you know or may have intended."  
A sharp whistling sound was heard and to his left, just above the people's heads, he saw something golden shoot up from the ground. He turned to look at it just as it exploded in a cascade of red and silver stars. A second followed soon after, this one erupted in green and gold. 

***

Standing in awe, eyes never leaving the beautiful shapes and figured the fireworks made, he took little notice when Aludra raised on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She hugged his arm tightly, praying to the Light and any power good enough to listen, that she one day would see him again. And that he would light her fireworks and think of her, regardless of the distance between them.

" Goodbye, Mat", she whispered to unhearing ears and silently walked away from the display she had so carefully planned and arranged. Maybe this was the last time Ebou Dar would see fireworks, or anyone for that matter. She hoped it wasn't true, even if her realistic self doubted. Too many things needed to simultaneously work together and plain good luck just wouldn't get them all the way.

She turned when she reached the alley that was her road back to her wagon. Mat stood with his back to her, his tall, lean shape silhouetted against a bright red and silver-white background. It was the biggest and the last firework she had made. 

One tear ran down her cheek, and froze halfway. More followed as she turned and half ran and half walked through the night, away from her only friend - maybe for the last time.

End

*******************************************************************************************

Yeah, that was it. Please leave a review if you liked it, and well… leave one if you didn't as well.

// Zierra


End file.
